Always A Gentleman
by mufire
Summary: A collection of short prompts requested from my tumblr. Captain Swan. Will be updated regularly, prompts can be requested on my tumblr.
1. Dance

**Prompt Request: **

jewelsify- _Killian wonders how long he can keep his weekly dance lesson a secret from Emma._

* * *

His feet were tapping nervously as he looked down at the floor, thinking to himself, trying to get his mind away from how ridiculous he was going to look. Sure, he'd danced before, but not very well…and that was over 300 years ago. Plus it had been in a different world. He had no idea how Storybrooke dances went, but if it was anything close to what he saw on that magical box Emma called a television, he had no idea where to begin.

By himself, anyway. That was why he was here, at Granny's, after a whispered conversation with Ruby that morning. He wasn't sure how good the girl could keep a secret, but she would if she knew what was best for her. He stiffened slightly when he saw her coming out of the kitchen, hands on hips, stomach bared from the undersized shirt. Killian frowned when she smirked. The place had just closed.

"Let's not waste our time," he said in a gruff voice and stood up.

"Why, nervous?"Ruby asked. She seemed very amused by the whole thing, which soured his mood further. He let out a huff.

"Shall I remove this?" he asked, gesturing towards his hook. Ruby nodded.

"For now, yes. And your coat. I don't want you stumbling and accidentally hurting yourself."

"Or you," Killian added as he twisted the hook around until it clicked off and he placed it on the bar. Ruby gave a short laugh.

"No, I have good reflexes," she said sweetly. Killian gave her a forced smile and slipped his long leather coat off, laying it on top of the stool where he had been sitting. He stepped towards her when she motioned for him, and they both stood in the space between the booths and the bar. Ruby studied him for a moment, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked. Wasn't he supposed to put his hand on her waist or something? What about his missing hand? He didn't bloody well know. It irked him that he needed…_dance lessons_ from Little Red Riding Hood. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Hand on my waist," she took his right hand and positioned it correctly. He frowned, unsure of himself, but Ruby gave him an encouraging look as she reached her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"Now what?" he asked impatiently, not giving her anytime to direct him.

"I'm getting there," she said, her tone slightly annoyed as she continued to instruct him where his feet would go. He watched carefully, and got it right on the first try, but that wasn't as complicated as it got. He gulped as they continued, and they were halfway done when someone knocked on the locked front door. Ruby was facing the door, and her eyes widened. She jumped back from Killian and he swiveled around to see Emma standing outside with her arms crossed and her sheriff badge pinned to her shirt. He let out a curse as Ruby rushed to the door and opened it with her biggest smile.

"Emma, I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?" Ruby asked. Emma stared at her for two beats, then gave her a slight smile and stepped inside.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just looking for Killian. Mary Mar- Mom, I mean, said you were down here last time she saw you," she turned her attention towards Killian. He gulped slightly.

"Ah, yes, I was, giving Ruby some tips about the lack of variety in alcoholic beverages around here," he grasped for the lie. Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"And apparently that requires no personal space?" she asked in an icy voice and he knew he was in trouble. He shot a panicked glance at Ruby, who was looking between the two of them, watching like they were a comedy on that magic box.

"I was giving him some tips on tuxedos and sizing…for the wedding," Ruby said smoothly. Emma bit her lip as she looked over at her. She had trouble catching a read on her and Granny, presumably because of the wolf curse. She twisted the ring on her finger, still looking doubtful. Killian gave her one of those looks. A cross between sex eyes and a puppy dog face…she still wasn't sure if it made her want to jump on him or slap him.

"…Okay," Emma finally said with a nod. "Get your coat and hook," she told Killian, "supper was ready a few minutes ago and it's getting cold." He let out a sigh, gave Ruby a grateful look while he put his hook back in place, and carried his coat under once arm, following the Swan girl, his bride-to-be. He gave her a fond smile as he walked behind her, wanting to reach out and touch her hair. He'd have to try lessons with Ruby again so he could get the dancing down before he and Emma were married….

He had three weeks.


	2. Quite Passionate, Swan

**Prompt Request: **

jewelsify-_Killian shows Emma how to use the tiny galley kitchen on the Jolly Roger….and things heat up quickly._

* * *

"It's easy Swan. You just have to get used to it. It's all about space management," Killian said, leaning against the wall as he watched Emma try to figure out the workings of the galley kitchen.

"If it's so easy, why aren't you cooking?" she grumbled, cursing when she smacked her elbow off a cabinet.

"Because I'm a bit busy being the captain of the ship," he rolled his eyes some, coming up behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Settle down some, you're just going to hurt yourself," he said.

"I'm perfectly..._settled_," Emma bit her bottom lip, tensing when he had touched her. He moved his hand away from her with a sigh.

"If you're so uncomfortable with the kitchen, why did you have your mother switch duties with you? She's better suited for this anyway, and I'm you can handle cleaning a lot better than-"

"No," Emma interrupted him, a determined look on her face.

"Look, lass, there's nothing to prove-"

"I'm not trying to prove _anything_, Killian. I'm just going to do my share and that's it, alright?" she craned her neck to look back at him. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head, trying to downplay the smile that came onto his face every time she said his real name.

"Alright, Swan. Now, about the oven, there's a trick to it-"

"Dammit!" Emma yelled when she ended up smacking her head off the counter when she attempted to lean over to see what he was talking about. Killian winced slightly at the loud crack that marked the collision of her forehead with the wood. He put a hand on her arm and pulled her up to stand straight again, investigating the damage. Emma let him do so, exhibiting how much things had changed in the past year. The return journey from Neverland after rescuing Henry had been a quiet one so far, letting those onboard have time to think for a change, and Killian knew Emma was now thinking about the extraordinary amount of trust she had put in him.

He brushed his thumb over the bruise forming just at her hairline, and Emma sucked in a breath. He glanced down at her, giving her a crooked grin.

"Well, I think you'll live," he said quietly, his eyes attached to hers. She stared back up at him, and Killian was very aware of how close they were. One of the benefits of having a small kitchen, he supposed. "Ice would help, unfortunately I'm fresh out," he smiled and shrugged some. He was caught off guard when Emma leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his cheek softly, a chaste kiss.

He actually blushed.

"Thank you," Emma said, ignoring the redness tinting his cheeks for his sake. His eyebrows furrowed, puzzled. "For getting us here, helping save Henry," she explained. He nodded some, trying not to make a big deal out of the whole thing. To be honest, he didn't know how to receive gratitude. He wasn't used to it.

"You're..welcome?" he said slowly, and it ended up leaving his lips in a questioning manner. Emma smiled, hoisting herself up to sit on the counter, with him still in front of her, almost...between her legs. He snapped his eyes back up to hers just in time for her to place her hands on either side of his face.

"Emma..." he began, putting his hand on her waist. She leaned in closer and placed her lips straight on his this time, and there was nothing chaste about it. He immediately felt his heart beat start to speed up, and instinctively pressed closer to her. It was a slow, long kiss, but it wasn't lacking in passion. His passionate Swan. When she pulled back, he kept himself just as close as he was, leaning his forehead against hers. She let out a small, nervous laugh as he looped his arm around her in an embrace. As close as they were, they were apart in seconds when Henry called out, headed towards the kitchen. Emma gave Killian a smile and hopped from the counter, leaning up to kiss his cheek again before Henry came into sight then going to check on what the young lad needed.

Killian smiled after her, a bit in a daze, but glad he'd decided to show Emma the ropes when it came to the kitchen.


	3. Damn Dog

**Summary:** _Emma convinces Hook to take in a stray dog they find in Neverland. The dog, of course, insists on sleeping on Hook's bed every night and taking all of Emma's attention._

"Come on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"But look at-"

"No."

"I would take care-"

"No," Hook repeated himself firmly, giving both Emma and the dog she had brought on _his deck_ a glare. Emma glared right back, and stood from her crouching position where she had been doting over the stray dog they had found wandering the beach of Neverland. She crossed her arms to add emphasis to her pouting.

"He doesn't have anyone else to take care of him," she said, trying to use a more convincing tone.

"Not bloody well my problem. I want him off my ship," Killian told her, trying for a stern voice. He could hear Mary Margaret and David whispering to the side, no doubt talking about how heartless he was. Good, let them think it. Dogs didn't belong on ships, especially not the _Roger_.

"Please?" Emma asked, looking up at him with a forlorn expression and a glimmer in her eyes.

Nine hours later, Hook couldn't sleep due to the rather large dog that insisted on laying on _his bed_. And instead of being curled up at the bottom like normal dogs would do, the bloody thing was taking over the entire right half of the bed, forcing Killian to halfway hang off the edge of the thing.

Two days later made for a very frustrated captain, with dark circles under his eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. He'd barely spoken to Emma within that time-all her attention was on that stupid dog that she'd named 'Scamp'. He hated that dog. It took all his good sleeping hours and all of Emma's attention. His patience was wearing thin as he watched Emma play with it on deck.

Though he insisted he hated the bloody dog, he couldn't help the smile going across his face at the sight of Emma laughing at Scamp licked her face.

Maybe the thing wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Prompt request:**

mother-fuckingkhaleesi → _stray dog continuation! doggie acts as emma/hook cockblock ;)_

Killan's fingers dug into her side as they kissed one another quite thoroughly. Emma let out a small moan and pressed closer to him, his leather attire brushing against the undersides of her arms as she placed them around his neck. He traced the tip of his tongue across the seam of her lips none too gently and she opened her mouth for him, gripping his collar and dragging him down towards the large bed. She was soon enough straddling his lap and fighting him for control of the kiss-neither of them were giving the other much leeway, they were both too stubborn. Emma bit his bottom lip hard and he let out a grunt, his hand tightening on her waist in warning as he nipped her back just as hard. She made a small sound of surprise and was about to shove him down on his back when they were rudely interrupted by the dog jumping on the bed and growling.

Emma pulled back and assessed the situation before laughing. She could tell from Killian's expression that he saw nothing funny about it. Scamp, the dog, was growling at Killian, and then he started whining. Emma laughed more and moved off of Killian's lap.

"Oh, smile a little, Killian. He thinks you're hurting me," she chuckled, reaching over and patting the dog's head reassuringly. Killian looked pissed, glaring at the dog like he was an archenemy. Emma's face was tinted with pink, flushed from their activities.

"I need to let him out to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes," she smiled and leaned in to kiss Killian's cheek. He turned his head purposely and caught her lips with his instead, making Emma smile more as she kissed him back softly, but eventually pulled back. She poked his shoulder and grinned before taking the dog out. Killian let out a groan and plopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

That damn dog.


	4. Just Because

**Prompt Request:**

jewelsify— _Killian is outraged/shocked (he's an old-fashioned guy) when Emma tells him how young (16/17) she was when she was with Neal/Bae and about how she was abandoned JUST LIKE KILLIAN WAS and he gets protective and extra sweet with her._

Killian was working it out in his head. Emma wondered how long it would take him, but she knew he got it when the shadow passed over his eyes.

"That would have made you seventeen," he said in a low voice, his fist clenching just barely. Emma twisted her lips to the side anxiously and reached over, putting her hand over his. Two months into…well, whatever this was that she had with Killian, and she finally told him the extent of Neal's transgressions. She could see him almost fuming.

"It was a long time ago. It's all over now," she countered, but Killian shook his head.

"Hardly. From what I gather, he never gave you a proper apology."

"Well, he didn't really get the chance after the portal-"

"He had the chance as soon as you found him in New York, and he still tried to run," he said angrily. Emma leaned back some on the couch to get a better look at Killian's face.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not making any excuses for him either. I just don't want you to get all upset over this. He's not worth it," she said softly. Killian pressed his lips together and made himself calm down some.

"He was the one you were talking about…on the beanstalk?"he asked quietly. Emma nodded. He let out a breath and then reached over, pulling her against his side and kissing the top of her head.

"What's that for?" Emma chuckled some, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just because," he shrugged and gave her a small squeeze, letting comfortable silence take over as he just held her.


	5. Smores

**Prompt Request:**

Anonymous → _Emma and Henry camping Henry invites Killian along (scary stories, smorez and fire ;) maybe kisses or 8 lol)_

* * *

She didn't know why she ended up inviting Killian Jones on their camping trip. Scratch that, she did know. Henry had practically begged her. Since her son had first met the pirate, they had immediately hit it off and were pretty much inseparable. Henry wanted to hear all the stories Captain Hook had to tell, and Killian liked being around kids, though Emma doubted he would admit that. She had been reluctant to let them hang out too much at first, but once she saw how good they were for each other, she couldn't say no. Sometimes she herself was with them, listening to Hook's adventures at sea and Henry's adventures at school. Both had an affinity for story-telling, and their enthusiasm was endearing.

So now, Emma found herself sitting in front of a campfire teaching Killian how to make smores while Henry questioned Hook about the ghost ship he had begun telling them about. Her son's eyes were wide and she could see him glancing out into the shadows now and then, so she had told Killian to tone it down a little on the scary factor. He didn't listen to her very well.

Emma handed Hook the graham crackers and took the marshmallow she had roasted to put in between them. Henry handed her a piece of chocolate that she pressed onto the top of the melted marshmallow as Killian watched. His eyebrows twitched speculatively even though it smelled delicious. Some of the food in this world he still couldn't get used to, but Henry and Emma were helping him along with that.

"Go ahead, try it," Emma urged him once the smore was complete. Killian brought it up to his lips and took a bite, then nodded.

"This is...bloody delicious," he said in approval, stuffing the rest of the campfire snack into his mouth.

"Good," Emma smiled and handed him a stick. "Now you get to roast the marshmallows." Henry giggled from the side, watching as Hook got a marshmallow and began doing as Emma asked carefully, as if he were afraid to mess up while they were watching. Emma was used to this part. Killian was always trying to impress, no matter what the occasion.

After a few more ghost stories exchanged, Emma sent Henry off to bed, and he reluctantly crawled into the tent he and Emma were sharing with an electric lantern in hand. Emma watched him zip up the tent with a fond smile, finishing the last marshmallow off and popping it into her mouth. Killian chuckled beside her, and at first she thought it was for Henry, but he was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him as he reached out and slowly wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"You're a messy eater, Swan," Hook said as he got the sticky marshmallow off the side of her mouth. She pressed her lips together, giving him somewhat of a quizzical look at the tenderness he was exhibiting, but she brushed it off.

"Thanks for coming tonight. It meant a lot to Henry...it was his idea to invite you. He insisted," she added quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He smiled some.

"No need for thanks," he shrugged and looked towards the fire, turning away from her some. Emma hesitated before scooting closer to him.

"No, really. You've been good for him...I mean, he's never had a father...and uh," she started stammering as the conversation veered into awkward territory. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "I mean, not that...just, like, yeah...you know what I mean," she nodded and finally looked at his face. He looked half amused, but there was something serious about his expression. Maybe not serious, but she couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion. That is, until he leaned forward, further closing the distance between them. He stopped halfway, and Emma met him with a shy kiss. Killian smiled into it and brought his hand up behind her head to hold her in place as he kissed back, and Emma felt warmth spreading through her limbs as her heart raced.

Killian was the first to pull back, looking incredibly giddy, a strange look on the pirate captain that Emma couldn't help but laugh at. They were acting like teenagers...her eyes quickly darted to the tent Henry was in, checking to make sure he wasn't spying. The kid was good at eavesdropping and overhearing things he shouldn't. She let out a small breath when she saw the tent was still closed, and leaned against Killian's side when he put his arm around her. They were both content to just sit there, watching the flames dwindle in the fire, a comfortable silence between them.

* * *

_My replies in italics._

_**Lisa1972- **_I really wish someone would have taken Neal to task for what he did to Emma...& know that the SwanTheif people are all "Oh they are really in love!" Umm, no, just because you say you love someone does not mean you are *IN* love with them..._ I think someone will, eventually, the problem is, Emma hasn't told anyone else the story, so her parents and friends don't know what went down with her and Neal. A part of Emma will always love Neal, most likely, but there's a huge difference between loving someone and being in love._

_**scifigrl10 -**_Oooooh! Keep these up! _Will do :)_


	6. Rough Day

**Prompt Request:**

Anonymous → _Cs Prompt- Greg flirts with Emma.. She gets annoyed and tells him she married! As hook over hears her.. Decides to play her touchy/possessive/fake husband he just loves to annoy Emma!_

* * *

Emma was sitting alone at Granny's and she was happy to be that way. She needed a break after a hard week at work, trying to calm residents down about Storybrooke being detectable now. Unfortunately, no matter what Emma said, people were still going to panic and overreact. Between Cora and Regina, the people of the town were a bit more than paranoid.

So she was sitting there, minding her own business in a lone booth and drinking hot cocoa with whipped topping and cinnamon, when someone sat down across from her. Emma let out an inner groan but slowly looked up to face the intruder, with a fake smile plastered on her face. It was Greg, and he didn't look like he was in distress, so there was something.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked, trying to act like this was a completely normal town and she was a completely normal sheriff interested in the well-being of those passing through.

"Yes," Greg nodded with a smile, "I was wondering if next time, you'll let me buy your drink for you. And I'll buy my own as well."

Emma cringed. She quickly got the expression off her face before she could offend him and his creepy smile.

"Like a date?" she asked bluntly. She had a feeling bluntness was going to be the only way to get rid of this guy.

"Well...yeah," he said, smiling more.

"I'm married," Emma said, her voice annoyed and louder than she intended it to be. This week was testing her patience.

"I didn't think-" Greg began but was interrupted when Hook sat down beside Emma and put an arm around her. Emma opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by a look and a wink from Hook.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" Hook drawled arrogantly, yet kept his eyes on Greg. Greg gulped slightly, intimidated by Hook's sudden presence.

"Rough day," Emma answered honestly with a fake smile in Hook's direction. Greg studied the two of them, biting his bottom lip nervously. He went and stood up.

"Well, uh, I'll be on my way then," he nodded, and Hook took advantage of the situation to nod at Greg then press a kiss to Emma's cheek. Emma waited until Greg had left the diner before shoving Hook off of her with a glare. He grinned widely, ignoring her scowl.

"You can go now," she said, picking her cocoa up and sipping at it. It was cooler than she would have liked it to be now, thanks to Greg, but still warm.

"You're welcome," Hook nodded, and she was surprised when he stood up without arguing with her. She watched him with a cautious look on her face when he walked away to sit at the bar by himself. She may or may not have spent the rest of her time at the diner sneaking glances at him.

* * *

**DoubleDee068- **omg this was twooo adorable! :D _Thanks!_


	7. May I?

**Prompt Request:**

princessdancedreams →_ AU Prompt: It's Emma's masquerade ball for her 18th birthday and spots a masked Killian Jones who is more than eager to sweep her off her feet._

* * *

Today the princess was turning 18, and today Killian Jones was going to make it his personal mission to get her attention, if only for a short while. He hadn't been to a royal party since he was a young boy, since before his father was named a fugitive and his family stripped of their titles when he was twelve years old. But he still clearly remembered his time playing with other noble children, and Princess Emma Nolan had been one of them. He doubted she remembered him. They were a good four years apart and tended to stay in separate groups, but they did talk to one another from time to time.

He had already snuck into the castle with some charm and quick wits. It was a masquerade, which made things exceptionally easier. He himself was dressed in black and red, with a white feathered mask resting on her nose and hooked behind his head. He hadn't bothered to shave- his face felt foreign to him without any traces of scruff. He looked better with it anyway, or so he was told by a few mermaids not too long ago.

The whole ball room was abuzz with excited chatter, every female trying to figure out who the princess was, every male wondering if he'd already danced with her. Killian looked around. By process of deduction, it was fairly easy to figure out under which mask Emma was hiding. He hadn't come all this way to be deterred by a few masks...but perhaps he wasn't as clever as he claimed. He'd seen the girl leaving her chambers in a silvery white dress, resembling a swan. Beautiful, as always.

He spotted her lingering at the edge of the ball room, off by herself, and he took the opportunity to ask her to dance.

"May I?" he extended a hand to her, giving her a small bow. He could see her smile some and consider him.

"I wasn't planning on dancing," she said in a whispery voice. Killian straightened up and gave her a blinding white smile.

"Well that was until I arrived," he told her smoothly. She hesitated some before lightly placing her hand in his.

It was like an electric shock went through him. He knew she felt it too- he could see her eyes widen slightly behind her mask. He silently led her towards the dance floor, completely focused on her now, convinced that by the end of the night, the swan would recognize him.


	8. Personal Business

**Prompt Request:**

jewelsify -_Prompt: On the Jolly Roger, Charming catches Emma trying to steal a condom out of Snow's backpack… haha._

* * *

"Emma."

Emma froze. She had just grabbed a condom out of the backpack...her mother's backpack. She figured her mother of all people would want her to use it, so it wasn't exactly stealing. What she hadn't counted on was her father catching her red-handed. She turned towards David and tried to hide it behind her back, giving him a bright smile.

"Hey there," she said in an overly cheerful voice. He crossed his arms- he had obviously seen the condom before she had a chance to hide it. Her cover was completely blown. She could only hope he didn't ask what it was for...specifically who.

"Why would you need...?" he began, and Emma cringed.

"No offense, Dad, but it's personal business. I'm a big girl," she said. He shook his head.

"Well, it's sort of my business when you're stealing from your mother..." he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Emma twisted her lips to the side, trying to think of a good excuse.

"I figured she wouldn't mind."

"Emma."

"What?" she drew herself up some, not liking the tone of voice he was using. It was much too parental.

"There is only one person around that you'd need that for...and I don't think I approve," he said very seriously, crossing his arms, a habit Emma had apparently inherited from him. She squirmed some.

"Really, though, like I said...personal business," she gave him a nervous smile, but it all blew over when she saw who was walking into the room behind him. Hook gave her a grin.

"Hello lass," he said, and from that moment on, Emma prepared herself to have to drag her father off of the pirate. This was a disaster.


	9. Princess Lessons

**Prompt Request:**

jewelsify - _Prompt: Emma catches Killian making faces and primping in the mirror. She teases and says maybe he's the real princess. At that he reveals his father was actually of noble birth before he became a fugitive._

__She had to laugh when he started batting his eyelashes. Hook stiffened and turned quickly to see Emma standing at the door of his cabin, spying on him. He'd been making faces in the mirror while trimming his scruff some and combing his hair. Just the sort of things people did when they thought they were alone, but he hadn't been. He scowled at Emma, but it was nice to hear her laugh, even though it was at his expense. These past few weeks had been spent scouring Neverland to find Henry, and so far they hadn't been successful.

"Done primping?" Emma asked with a smirk on her face. Hook pretended he was ignoring her, and she stepped inside, letting herself in.

"Maybe you're the real princess around here," she said, looking around the cabin some. She'd only been in it once before.

"You could have knocked," Hook grumbled, grabbing his hook from the bedside stand and snapping it in place.

"You never knock coming into the sleeping quarters," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have to, it's my ship. My rules."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, you'd definitely make a good princess."

"Believe it or not, I was something close to a prince once," he said, walking over to her and poking the tip of her nose, "so show a little respect, Swan."

Emma's eyebrows shot up at that information. "How?" she asked, too surprised to scold him for touching her.

"I was born to a noble family," he shrugged, "before my father committed some great crime that caused him to be a fugitive. I barely remember it all."

"Wow," Emma breathed out. "So I guess you do know more about...that stuff than me, eh? Maybe you'll have to give me princess lessons if I ever decide to go back to Fairytale Land."

Hook rolled his eyes some at her, but he was smiling. "Only if I get my own titles restored."

Emma became more serious. "You will. I can make sure that happens. But Henry needs to be found first..." her voice drifted off and he noted the worried look on her face. He reached and cupped her cheek gently.

"We'll find him," he said softly. "I promise." Emma nodded and gave him a grateful smile before letting herself out of his cabin, readying herself to start a new day searching for her son.


	10. Sounds Like A Date

**Prompt Request:**

Anonymous → _CS Prompt- I saw Lady and The tramp! and had this Idea the spaghetti scene... romance moonlight! maybe on the jolly roger :D_

* * *

"You fucking did_ not,_" Emma said when she first heard about the set up. Ruby grinned.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. You guys have had this very obvious sexual tension since returning from Neverland. And you've been trying to run away from it. Granny and I will take care of the meal and everything...let us do the rest," she said, batting her eyelashes at Emma. She was as bad as Henry when it came to the puppy dog eyes. Emma let out a groan. She owed Ruby a favor for helping them get back into Storybrooke smoothly...that was the only reason she was going to do this.

"Fine," she snapped, pissed off. Ruby grinned.

"Great! Just be at the docks at...6:30 tonight," she smiled and patted Emma's shoulder before almost skipping away. Emma stared after her, her mouth slightly open.

She'd just been talked into a set up date with Killian Jones.

* * *

Killian sat with his head leaning against the side of the mast as Granny and Red came aboard. He raised one eyebrow at them, but didn't say anything, just watched curiously as they sat up things until Red shooed him away, limiting him to his cabin. Red had come to him with the plan, and he'd finally agreed with it, on the condition that she didn't tell Emma that he was instrumental in making the date exist in the first place. He could have said no. He told Red she'd have to play it off as an ambush date.

They were going to have supper together, he knew that much. He suspected candles would be involved, but he had no idea what was being cooked. Granny had taken over the tiny galley kitchen, and wouldn't let him see what was in the bags she had brought with her.

He was beginning to get nervous, and started digging through his closet, trying to figure out what would be the most appropriate thing to wear. He still wasn't into the fashion trends in this land. He thought the men's clothing looked ridiculous, and was reluctant to wear it. He'd have to figure out something in less than an hour.

Emma walked to the docks slowly. She'd still be on time...she'd left her apartment a little earlier than she had needed to. Her hair was in curls and she was wearing a semblance of the outfit she had when she first came to Storybrooke. Her nerves were killing her. She hadn't been on a real date in...well, never. No one had cared that much. Her and Neal never went on any real ones, unless shoplifting counted, but she highly doubted most people would consider that romantic. Unfortunately, she had at that age.

She could see the setup from where she was...Ruby was sitting on crate, and Granny had disappeared somewhere. She didn't see Killian. Her stomach churned..if he stood her up...

She stepped onto the ship and Ruby gave her a smile. She was holding a bottle of champagne in one hand, but was staying off to the side. In the middle of the deck was a small table, candle-lit, with a meal of spaghetti and meatballs neatly placed i the middle, and a plate set out for both Emma and Killian. Emma grimaced. Her luck, she would end up wearing the meal...spaghetti wasn't the best food when it came to trying to keep your clothes from getting stained.

Emma paused in front of the chair when she saw Killian come up from below deck. He looked...handsome. Like he stepped out of a book of fairytales, ironically enough. And those leather pants...Emma bit her bottom lip as she caught his eye. He looked as anxiety-ridden as she was. What had Ruby gotten her into?

She was surprised when Killian pulled her chair out for her, but she smiled and sat down, letting him scoot her in. He took his own place in the seat across from her, and for a moment Emma was reminded of her birthday almost two years ago now, working undercover as a bounty hunter and ended a date with a drink spilled all over her dress and an asshole in prison. She shook the thought away as Ruby came over and started pouring their drinks.

"If you need anything, yell," she told them before scurrying off below deck. Emma nodded, and a silence fell over them. Killian started dipping out the spaghetti for Emma.

"Thanks," she said a bit awkwardly. Half of her wanted to run away at this point, the other half...wanted to be closer to him. Killian cleared his throat.

"You're welcome," he nodded. Emma waited for a snarky comment, but none came as he filled his own plate. Emma twirled her fork in her spaghetti and took her first bite. It was delicious. They both began eating, neither really talking, but their silence was becoming more comfortable. That is, until Killian dropped a meat ball right on his white shirt. The look on his face drew a laugh from Emma, who couldn't help herself.

"Oh yes, hilarious," he said dryly, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Emma reached across with her napkin in hand, attempting to wipe his shirt some. Her elbow landed in her own spaghetti, and all of a sudden it was Killian's turn to laugh.

"Oh, shut up," Emma grumbled with a wide smile on her face, trying to see her elbow. The spaghetti wiped right off her leather jacket. Killian's clothes were in a much poorer state. He wasn't having any luck trying to get the stain off his white shirt, obviously, but his eyes were twinkling at her with a smile.

They eventually succeeded in finishing their meal, laughing and talking to each other, completely at ease with each other's presence. Emma ended up scooting her chair over to his side of the table to inspect the stain on his shirt further, and at one point they turned to face each other at the same time, leaving an inch of space between their faces. Killian leaned in first, giving her a soft, but heat-filled kiss. Her hand went to grasp at his forearm and fire rushed through her veins...before either knew what was happening, they were in a full make out session. Emma caved first and pulled back, remembering that the Lucases were just below deck...her heart was still racing, though. Killian's thumb was tracing over her face and he was looking at her fondly.

"Kind of a messy first date," Emma finally said, and he let out a chuckle.

"Well. We can skip the eating part for the next one," he said in a low voice, leaning in again and pressing his lips to her temple. Emma closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Sounds like a date, Captain."


	11. At the Office

**Prompt Request:**

Anonymous-_ David catches Emma and Hook having sex and freaks out._

jewelsify- _Charming forgets some paperwork at the office and goes back to get it but finds Emma and Killian making use of the office/the cell ;)_

* * *

Note: Killing two birds with one stone here. :)

David had been home for two hours when he remembered he left the keys to his truck on his desk at the sheriff's office. He sighed and got out of the recliner he had been sitting on to watch tv, standing up and stretching. He called to Mary Margaret and told her he'd be right back, that he forgot something in the office. He heard her reply of 'okay' and smiled to himself as he slipped his jacket on and headed out the door, taking the short walk to where he worked as a deputy for his daughter.

He shook his head. For almost a month he had been sheriff in her absence while her and Killian were in their honeymoon. First he had to adjust to the fact that his daughter had grown up without him being there, not he was adjusting to the fact that she was married, to Captain Hook of all people. But he made her happy, and David knew true love when he saw it, so that was all that mattered. Killian was good for her, and she was good for him.

He slipped into the office, not noticing it was occupied because he was so deep in his own thoughts. He glanced up when he heard a moan and immediately wanted to bleach his brain. His eyes went wide and he quickly turned around with a strangled sound coming from his throat.

"Oh shit," he heard Emma say, followed by further cursing and the rustling of people trying to find their clothes. Killian had the nerve to laugh, and David heard him get slapped as well.

"Uh, I'm just getting my keys. You all should...lock the door next time," he said awkwardly, blindingly searching for his keys and grabbing them off the desk before fleeing, out the door in two seconds and leaving Emma and Killian staring at each other, wide-eyed and half-naked before giggling with flushed faces.


	12. Anytime

**Prompt Request:**

hookedoncs- _The anniversary of Milah's death is approaching. Emma goes to the Jolly Roger to return the scarf she borrowed from Killian on the beanstalk. He's afraid he'll have the nightmare again so he asks her to stay. She decides to get his mind off it she'll distract him with all manner of things. She leaves without saying a word, then returns with a bag full of stuff to do: movies, board games, cards, art supplies. They spend the whole night talking and laughing. By the end of the night, he realizes he didn't think of Milah even once the whole time, and he is finally free of her so he may fully move on._

* * *

Emma noticed the scarf when she started digging through her desk to look for a stapler. She paused and took it out of the drawer it had been in, placing it on top of the desk and running her hand over it. She had forgotten it had been there, and supposed she should return it to Hook. She sighed, a small voice in her mind asking if this was just an excuse to go visit the pirate, who seemed to always be on his ship. He wasn't much of a people person.

Emma made the short walk to the docks and got onto the Jolly Roger, tossing the scarf between her hands nervously. What was there to be nervous about? She'd spent over 6 months on this ship in Neverland in search for Henry. She looked at the sky and the setting sun before going below deck in search for Hook. She ran right into him on her way down.

"Easy there, Swan," Hook said, taking her by her arm and dragging her back up to the deck with a grin. He turned towards her.

"What's the hurry?" he asked. This all happened in a matter of seconds, and took Emma a bit longer to process. She blinked and cleared her throat, shoving the scarf in his face. There was something off about him.

"Here, your scarf, I forgot to give it back," she shrugged. Hook paused a moment before taking it from her.

"I saw that you'd kept it when I got my hook back...I didn't expect it to be returned."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I forgot. We were kind of in a different realm for 6 months, so there's that..." her voice drifted off, noting the almost sad look on his face. "...Are you alright?" she frowned. Hook looked back up at her.

"Just fine, love."

Emma's lie detector went off immediately.

"What's wrong?" she pressed him. The corners of his lips lifted in a grim smile.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow will have been 312 years since he killed her," his jaw tightened some as he fiddled with the scarf in one hand.

"Milah?" Emma asked softly, looking down at the tattoo below his wrist for a moment. A pained look crossed Hook's face and he nodded just slightly. Emma's own face turned sympathetic.

"Oh. I should, uh, go," she said, feeling like she was intruded. Hook seemed alarmed at the notion.

"You don't have to...I mean, you can stay," he said quickly, desperate for a way to get his mind off Milah's death, to keep from having that horrible nightmare that he always had when this time of year came around. Emma gave him a puzzled look.

"Why would you want me to stay?" she asked quietly.

"I just...company would be nice. To ward off...dreams," he hesitated in telling her. Understanding crossed her face. Hook looked down, still messing with the scarf as Emma began walking away. His eyebrows scrunched together in hurt as she left the ship, and he let out a deep sigh before heading back to his cabin, shoulders slumped, throwing the scarf to the side and shutting the door behind him.

A bit under half an hour later, he was surprised to hear a knock on his door. By then he had crashed in his bed, laying on his stomach with his head buried in the goose feather pillow he couldn't sleep without. He groaned slightly before sitting up, and by then they had already opened the door. He was surprised to see Emma carrying a large bag of...well, whatever. It looked colorful and assorted. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you left," he said groggily, his hair sticking this way and that from his time laying down. Emma shook her head, making herself at home and sitting on the edge of his bed, putting the bag down on the floor. Emma shook her head.

"Just went to get a few things. I came back," she smiled some, and Hook just stared at her for a moment.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Distractions...board games, some playing cards, movies...I brought my laptop so we could watch them...art supplies, your pick," she said, digging out each item as she listed it off. Hook blinked a few times. He didn't know what half of the things were. He pointed to her computer.

"What's that?"

"My laptop," Emma said, taking the contraption and sitting it on the end of the bed. She opened it up and reached down for a stack of DVDs, handing them to Hook.

"Pick one," she urged him. He frowned, looking through them and the strange pictures. He finally handed her one and she smiled as she opened the container and got the DVD out.

"Pirates of the Caribbean. I should have known," she chuckled, slipping it inside of her computer. She laid down on her stomach while Hook remained sitting cross-legged, watching the laptop with curiosity. She looked over after a few minutes, smiling when she saw his wide eyes and transfixed expression. He reached out and touched the screen, looking fascinated.

"So it plays stories?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Yup," Emma nodded, swinging her feet back and forth in the air and letting out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" he frowned. Nothing funny in the story had happened that he saw.

"Nothing...just, your reaction to this. It's cute," she said. He scrunched his nose up, but decided not to respond to the comment as the movie once more caught his attention. After the movie was finished, Hook wanted to watch it again, but instead Emma convinced him to move on to the board games. They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, playing games and bickering. Hook was surprised when the sun started rising- it hadn't seemed that long. He looked over at Emma and realized he hadn't thought of Milah once in their time together.

Emma looked tired, though, and he felt a deep fondness form in his chest. She had to be exhausted, staying up all night with him for company. He reached over and gently put his hand over hers and squeezed lightly. Emma's head turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Thank you," he said sincerely with a small smile. Emma smiled back.

"Anytime."


	13. Always A Gentleman

**Prompt Request:**

shakuganshana101 - Killian catches Emma singing and decides to join in.

_Note: Established relationship_

* * *

Emma stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and using another to dry her hair some. She stepped in front of the mirror and drew patterns in the steamed up reflection, humming a song quietly, which soon turned into full scale singing when she remembered she was home alone. Henry was in school and Killian had gone out to get groceries, so she had decided to relax with a long hot shower, which would be followed by some hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

So, with her solitude in mind, Emma belted out some verses of the catchy song from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone joined in at 'yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me' and she swiveled around to see Killian standing in the bathroom doorway. Her first instinct was to smack him on the shoulder, and she wasn't shy about it.

"Ow, bloody hell," he rubbed his shoulder, but was grinning at her. Emma gave him a look.

"You scared the hell out of me," she scowled, holding her towel up with one hand just in case.

"Well, I live here too, you know," he said, stepping closer to her. A smile tugged at Emma's lips as he reached out and stroked down her arm with his one hand.

"You still could have given me some warning," she said in a low voice. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, here's some warning for you: that towel is about to disappear." Emma let out a laugh as he got the towel off of her in one smooth motion, then looped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Her hands rested against his chest and she looked up at him, amused.

"At least you have some manners," she teased. He smiled.

"Well, I'm always a gentleman."


	14. Just a Clumsy Accident

**Prompt Request: **

jewelsify-_On the Jolly Roger, Emma is near Hook's cabin when she accidentally rips her jeans on a sharp/rough piece of metal and Hook insists on them going to his cabin and finding her a shirt to wear/ inspecting or cleaning the wound on her leg and so nobody will see the embarrassing rip/hole but then Charming comes in to get the extra supplies for the next expedition and it's super awkward OverprotectiveDaddy! Charming (haha my favorite)_

* * *

Emma gritted her teeth together as she lost her balance, not used to the lurch of waves. Today the sea was particularly unforgiving, and she stumbled forwards, the side of her jeans catching on a sharp piece of metal, ripping skin and fabric as it went. She almost fell face forward, but hands gripped her shoulders from behind and steadied her.

"Thanks, Dav-" she cut herself off when she turned and saw it was Hook. She gave him a surprised look and he raised his hands up, almost looking offended.

"Oh, come on now, I may not be Prince Charming, but I do know a few things about chivalry," he said. Emma rolled her eyes, holding her hand over the place where her jeans ripped, on the side of her upper thigh. She could feel blood against her palm. Hook glanced down at the wound and pressed his lips together.

"Come on, there's some pants that may fit you in my cabin," he said, and headed in that direction. Emma sighed before following after him.

"That's not necessary, I'm sure I can find something," she said, keeping an irritated tone.

"Like what? Besides, that wound needs tended to. That wasn't the cleanest piece of metal around."

"I've had my tetanus shots," Emma replied before remembering that Hook would have no clue what she was talking about.

"What the bloody hell are those?" he asked as he opened his cabin door, closing it once Emma was inside.

"Nevermind," Emma said, hand still held tightly against her thigh as Killian started digging through his closet. She looked around. It was a pretty modest cabin, with an average sized bed and a mahogany desk sitting in the corner, with maps and charts scattered across it. Otherwise, very clean.

She started some when his hook pulled at her wrist, forcing her hand from her jeans. Emma gave him a challenging stare, daring him to say something about the damaged yet revealed skin. He said nothing, handing her a pair of pants. She was surprised to see they were a woman's.

"Milah?" she asked before thinking then snapped her mouth shut. Hook didn't seem to mind.

"Yes," he nodded, and picked up some strips of cloth that he had placed on the end of his bed.

"You just going to stand there or turn around while I change?" Emma asked in a dry voice.

"Take your pants off and let me see the damage," Hook smirked some. Emma wiped the smirk off his face when she slipped her jeans off. Two could play at this game, and Emma was going to be the cat, not the mouse. She sat down on the end of his bed, bare-legged with black panties on. Hook's eyes couldn't help but roam, and he gulped visibly. Emma gave him a sweet, mocking smile as he stepped forward to take a look at the cut on her leg. Just as he reached down, a knock sounded on the door, and before either of them could do a thing, David walked in.

"Hook, where do you keep extra weapons, I need-" his eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him, and he spluttered. Emma's cheeks turned bright red and she buried her face in her hands.

"In the ladies's cabin, the bin to the far right corner," Hook told him with a small smirk, unfazed by his entry. Emma could see David looking at Hook from between the fingers covering her eyes. Charming's eyes fell on the bandages, and he seemed to realize what was going on.

"You alright, Emma?" he asked. She could sense a tone in his voice that let her know that he would punch Hook in an instant if he was bothering her. Emma put her hands down, trying to cover up some with the jeans she had taken off.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a clumsy accident," she said sheepishly, face still burning hot.

"Alright then," David nodded slowly before going out of the cabin backwards and closing the door, but not before giving Hook a warning with his eyes. The pirate chuckled once her father was gone, and set about to the task of cleaning her wound while Emma continued suffering from humiliation.


	15. Just This Once

**Prompt Request:**

Anonymous - _Your four favorite ships (one can be CS or include CS) play Truth or Dare/Spin the Bottle/etc._

**A/N: I ship Snowing, but I figured it would be awkward if they were present!**

* * *

"Oh my God, are we really doing this?" Emma asked. Her head buzzed pleasantly from the alcohol she'd been drinking. The whole town had gotten together to celebrate her birthday (and completely embarrass her in the process). Now that it was after midnight, most people had gone home, including all the children, but a couple of them had remained. They'd found themselves in the room with the square view at Granny's, sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Yes, yes we are," Ruby, the mastermind behind all this, clapped her hands together and picked up an empty beer bottle. Emma rolled her eyes but let out a giggle when her and Belle caught each other's gazes.

"Alright, alright, fine," Emma nodded, leaning back and resting her weight on the palms of her hands. Hook shifted slightly from where he was sitting beside her. Yes, Hook, of all people. Along with Victor, Belle, Emma, Ruby, and Jefferson. Emma eyed the bottle that Ruby placed in the center of the circle.

"Who's first?" she asked, and was surprised when Belle volunteered. Jefferson's eyebrows shot up and he exchanged looks with Victor. Ruby grinned as Belle reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Hook and Belle's eyes widened.

"Shit," she said and Emma let out a light laugh. Victor seemed to be particularly amused. It was a good thing Rumple wasn't around to see this. She saw Hook stiffen beside her out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I pass?" Belle asked. "Or re-spin? Or maybe just not play at all?"

Ruby responded by popping open another can of beer and handing it to Belle.

"You can pass this once!" she grinned, then looked towards Hook. "Your turn, pirate."

Hook reached out and looked around the circle as if he were trying to calculate how hard he should spin the bottle to get it to land on an acceptable candidate. Emma's cheeks flushed some as she thought she might be one of those candidates. She put her hair up in a ponytail to distract herself while the bottle spun. It landed on her and Emma froze like a deer caught in headlights. Ruby made a high pitched sound that Emma assumed was to cheer her on. She looked over at Hook, who was surprisingly sober for all the alcohol he had consumed. She guessed that was part of being a pirate. Before she could completely process everything, Hook leaned forward to kiss her. She instinctively leaned forward as well, and felt her heart stop for several seconds when their lips finally touched. When she kissed him back, he kissed her harder in turn, and Emma suddenly jerked back in fear that her heart might burst out of her chest. Ruby and Victor clapped and Emma's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, while Hook smirked at her and gave her those sex eyes. Damn him.

"Your turn, Emma," Victor voiced the reminder, and Emma looked up from the floor and grasped the bottle in her hand. She gnawed on her lip as it spun and landed on Hook.

What in the hell were the chances of that. Emma made a spluttering noise as Ruby, Victor, and Jefferson were almost rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?!" Emma shot them a glare, grabbed Hook by either side of the face, and kissed him hard, mainly just to prove she could do it. Hook was caught off guard at first, but soon brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, messing up the ponytail she had put it in earlier. But she didn't care as she felt his scruff rubbing against her chin pleasantly, and tasted him on her lips. Something tugged at her chest, making her want more.

"Alright, alright, it wasn't supposed to be a full make-out session," Victor said, and Emma pulled back, sucking in a breath.

"Since you're so anxious for your turn, why don't you spin, Whale?" she snapped at him. Victor gave her a smirk and reached for the bottle while Emma scooted closer to Belle and further from Hook. Emma smiled when the bottle landed on Ruby, who got a suspicious spark in her eyes. Victor looked over at her.

"Ready?" he asked. His eyes traveled down to her lips before giving her a small kiss. Emma rolled her eyes.

"That was pretty lame in comparison," Jefferson commented. Ruby arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, some of us can control ourselves," she said with a hint of mischief, looking over at Emma and Hook. Emma concentrated on keeping her eyes on the bottle.

"So, my turn?" Ruby asked, but she was already spinning the bottle around. It landed on Belle, and Ruby's eyes shot up to gauge the intoxication level of the librarian. Belle was a bit on the tipsy side, but not completely off the charts. She looked back at Ruby and blushed as Ruby crossed over the circle and sat down beside Belle.

"Ever kissed a girl?" she asked.

"No," Belle shrugged, pressing her lips together.

"We'd better make it a good one, then," Ruby said, and that was all the warning Belle got before she was being pulled in by the other girl and thoroughly kissed. Whale clapped while Hook let out an encouraging cheer, but the kiss didn't last very long. Ruby sauntered back to her place and sat down and Belle wiped her lips off, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I think you should go, Jefferson," she said to the only person who didn't participate yet. Jefferson cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, then..." he spun the bottle and it made a few rounds before landing on Emma. Emma's eyebrows shot up and she exchanged looks with him. Jefferson shrugged and got up, coming over to Emma, staying on the side furthest from Hook. Emma could feel Hook's eyes on the back of her neck. She brushed it off, and exchanged a chaste kiss with Jefferson. No spark there... not with Hook right beside her.

Ruby and Victor clapped drunkenly as the hatter took his seat back beside Belle. Emma looked around and noticed that everyone looked pretty much intoxicated, excluding Hook and herself. She smiled and stood up, and almost fell on her ass. Maybe she was drunk, she thought as Hook caught her by the waist. When did he even stand up?

"Let's call it a night," Emma said, slapping Hook's hand away. He rolled his eyes at her.  
"I'm not sure if letting any of you walk home alone is a good idea," he said, looking around the room, as if he had any responsibility towards them.

"I'm staying the night with Ruby. Pre-planned," Belle said, raising her beer can up in a toast. Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah. The rest of you can stay too, I mean, it is a bed and breakfast sort of place, and we never have anybody taking up rooms, so..." she shrugged.

"No, no, I have to be there in the morning for Henry," Emma said, grabbing her red leather jacket off the bed.

"Then I'll walk you home," Hook offered her his hand. Emma looked at it, then up to his face.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said determinedly, and headed towards the door haphazardly.

"Maybe you should let him, Emma," Jefferson said. Emma looked back at him, then at Hook. She sighed.

"Fine. Just this once," she said, and managed to get out the door and two steps away before Hook was following her with a soft smile on his face.


	16. I Won't Lose You

**Prompt:**

wehaveakilemma → _On the JR, Gold finds out Emma let Nealfire go in the portal and in a sudden act of desperation (and irony), he threatens to hurt her because she was 'at fault' for his 'death'. Protective!Killian comes to the rescue._

* * *

"You just let him _go_?!" Rumplestiltskin roared. Emma began inching away from him, her hands lightly trembling. She nearly tripped over a bundle of rope laying on the deck, but managed to regain her balance.

"I didn't have a choice, I would have-" she winced when Rumple's cane smacked her sharply across her shin. Normally Emma would be livid, would have fought back, but she couldn't help but think she deserved some berating, some kind of punishment, for letting go of Neal. It might be completely illogical, yet she felt guilty, as if she had abandoned him. If she had been able to hold on a bit longer, until the portal had closed, he'd still be alive.

"You're the one at fault for his death!" Gold accused her, jabbing the end of his cane against her upper chest. "You'll pay for this, Miss Swan," he spat at her.

"Hey, what is going on?" Emma turned to see Regina standing with her arms crossed. She spoke in a sharp voice, staring Gold down.

"She's the reason my son is dead," Gold growled, his cane raising again, ready to strike. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands up in preparation for the blow, but it never came. Regina must have stopped him, she thought before slowly opened her eyes to see Hook standing behind Gold. He held the cane in his one hand, preventing Gold from striking her. His teeth were clenched together as he yanked the cane from Rumplestiltskin's hands. Even from a few feet away, Emma could see the fire burning hot in his eyes. No one had time to do anything before Hook struck Gold on the back of the head, hard. The man swayed for a moment before losing consciousness, and slumping to the deck. Emma let out a gasp, and ran before Hook and Gold before Hook beat him to death. She held her hands in front of her, between her and Hook.

"Hey, hey, hey, chill out," she said sharply, noting how focused he was on Rumple's form. His hand was gripping the cane so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. However, Emma managed to get his attention and he looked up at her, still steaming with rage. Emma held his eyes with hers for a long moment before he threw the cane to the deck and stalked off, face still red with anger. Emma let out a breath and exchanged looks with Regina- who was tending to Gold- before she ran below deck, chasing after the captain.

She found Hook pacing inside his cabin with the door half open. She slowly walked inside, watching him warily. His eyes jerked to hers.

"What was that about?" she demanded. He gave her an incredulous look.

"He was attacking you, I wasn't going to stand by-"

"I can take care of myself," she cut him off sharply, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Obviously not!" he exclaimed, surprising Emma with the emotion in his voice. "You were just standing there, waiting for him to attack you, not doing a bloody thing to defend yourself," he growled. "Did you expect me to do nothing, Swan?"

"...Yes. It wasn't your business," she said weakly, knowing he was right. He stalked towards her, his hand reaching over her shoulder and shutting the door to the cabin behind her.

"Like hell it wasn't," he growled, and before Emma was fully aware of what was going on, he was kissing her, hard. His good hand tangled in the back of her hair while his other arm looped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Emma felt herself responding, kissing him back, trapped in the wave of thoughts and emotions crashing through her mind. His lips were pressed hard against hers, but the felt pleasant, sending heat flowing through her veins. When she came back down to reality, she bit down his lip and pulled at it with her teeth. Killian responded by pressing her against his cabin door, hard, his tongue slipping between her lips, exploring her mouth further. She let out a small moan and her hands made their way up to his hair and pulled at it greedily. Then everything snapped into place and Emma shoved him off at her, palms braced flat against his chest.

"What the hell was that?!" she demanded breathlessly. Killian looked at her, the intensity in his blue eyes almost painful to look at.

"I know we're from different realms, Swan, but I was pretty certain that a kiss was a kiss no matter which world it took place in," he said almost smugly. Emma's green eyes turned stormier than they already were.

"And I'm pretty certain that in any realm, I would not want you kissing me," her words came out jumbled and messy, reflecting the current state of her brain- including hormones. Hook gave her a crooked smile in response, but it fell into a more serious expression that send Emma's inner alarm systems ringing.

"I care, Emma. That's why it's my business. That man will not take anyone else away from me that I care about," he said vehemently, his voice breaking just slightly. Emma's face softened at the use of her proper name. She didn't know the whole story about Milah, but she got the gist of it.

"I won't lose you, or allow you to be hurt. Not on my watch. Nor will I abandon you," he continued, his voice becoming smaller, more uncertain as he confessed his feelings to her, something he hadn't done in hundreds of years for anyone. The amount of pure sincerity in his face shook Emma to her core, along with the truthfulness she could detect in his words. Her hands reached up to either side of his face, framing it.

"I'm not going anywhere. At least not until we find Henry," she said softly. Then, a curious thing happened. Emma leaned upwards and kissed him. Not an angry kiss like before, but a gentle, reassuring one. Killian kissed her back, his hand coming up to cup her face in return. When they pulled back, Emma embraced him, resting her head upon his chest as he continued running his hand through her curls. All thoughts of Gold were driven away as the two stood, comforting one another and letting all worries fall away for the few precious moments.


	17. I'm Not Done With You

**Prompt:**

findhappinessinthelittlethings - J_ealous!Hook - 1 year later, after their journey in Neverland, Killian and Emma are finally together. Mr. Gold finds Neal using his magic. When Mr. Gold and his son show up at Granny's, Emma runs into his arms gives him a hug, asking him if he's alright, etc.. and Killian doesn't liked that so he leaves. Emma notices that he's leaving, so she follows him outside. Emma tries to talk to him saying that now that Neal's back, nothing is going to change. But Killian needs proof._

* * *

Killian kissed tip of Emma's nose to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched. He was sure she was sore from...more enjoyable activities last night. Killian's hand brushed over her hair, his fingers running through it fondly.

"Morning beautiful," he said. Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled widely at him and snuggled closer. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Wake up, lass, or we'll miss hot cocoa at Granny's," he reminded her. Emma let out a groan, her fingers playing with the thick hair covering his chest. She buried her face just under his neck, listening to his heart beat. Killian smiled and ran his hand down her bare back.

"I could call in sick," Emma suggested sleepily. Killian grinned and kissed her forehead.

"As much as I'd love to keep you in bed all morning, I must remind you that you've already called off twice this month," he said.

"Ugh. Why did I do that?"

"Because I was just as irresistible then as I am now," his fingers tickled just under her ribs and Emma squirmed away, but he pulled her towards him, her back now against his chest. His hand sneaked to cup one of her breasts as he kissed along the back of her neck. Emma kicked his leg under the covers and he let out a grunt.

"You are not helping," she complained, and he reluctantly let go of her, but his lips still rested against her neck.

"I love you," he muttered against her skin, and he felt her stiffen just slightly. "You don't have to say it back," he reminded her, his voice quiet as he remembered their agreement.

His eyes remained on Emma as she sat up and grabbed her robe from where it hung off the bedpost. She looked over her shoulder as she wrapped it around herself. "I'm sorry," she said softly, head tilting slightly to the side as she watched him. He waved it off and gave her a smile, slipping his clothes on for the day.

Emma had eventually convinced him that these modern clothes were easier. He continued wearing them since he saw the spark in her eyes when he first wore a V-neck shirt and denim pants. He slipped his pants on and turned to see Emma already dressed and ready to go in a tanktop, jeans, and her red leather jacket.

When they arrived at Granny's, he let Emma order their drinks while he sat down at a table. It had become something of a daily ritual for them, and Killian loved having the opportunity to spend time with her regularly.

He twisted the rings on his fingers while waiting for Emma, not paying attention when the bell rang on the door, signaling someone else entering the diner. When he heard the sound of glass hitting the floor, he quickly turned around, fearing the worst.

Emma had dropped both of their hot chocolates, and the pieces of the mugs were scattered across the tile floor. But that wasn't what concerned Killian. What concerned Killian was the fact that Emma was running into another man's arms, clinging to him. He didn't have to look twice to realize who it was, either. Baelfire.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead, are you alright, what happened?" Emma bombarded Neal with questions, hardly noticing Mr. Gold standing to the side. She jumped slightly when he talked.

"I found him. In the Enchanted Forest," the man informed Emma. She looked back at Neal with wide eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," he joked, and Killian bristled when Emma hugged him again. He noticed Mr. Gold giving him a threatening look from the corner, but he could care less. He adjusted his prosthetic hand as people began gathering around, asking Neal and Mr. Gold questions.

Killian looked towards the back entrance and started in that direction, not looking back until he closed the door behind him. He lingered neared the door, trying to catch his breath as all the old fears came rushing back to him. He was destined to be alone before, why would that change with Emma? She couldn't even say she loved him, and he couldn't blame her, because who would?

He rested his weight against the brick wall and closed his eyes. He'd been alone, he could do it again. He was Captain Hook, after all. The door opened and he straightened himself up, composing himself as he saw Emma peeking around the corner at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey. I was looking for you. Ruby said she'd make up some more hot cocoa for us, on the house. Cinnamon and all," she said brightly, but her smile faded at Killian's distance.

"I've lost my appetite," he said in an even voice.

"I'm pretty sure appetite refers to food, not drinks," she said slowly, still staring at him, "What's wrong, Killian?"

"Aren't you done with me?" he asked. Emma's brow scrunched in confusion as she stepped closer to him.

"What do you mean? Why...why would you think that?" she asked, her voice sounding almost hurt. Killian stared at the ground, he couldn't stand to look her in the eyes, not when she was looking at him like that.

"This was never meant to be a lasting relationship, Swan. You made that clear when we started this. Now Bae's back. You can have your happy family, your happy ending," he gestured with one hand, his voice breaking over the last word. He finally looked Emma in the eyes, and was surprised to see sharp anger there.

"Who says I have to end up with Neal? We had a kid together, _so what_? Don't you dare assume I would leave you for him. Don't you _fucking dare_ assume that I would leave you for_ anyone_. I am _not_ done with you, Killian Jones. I love you, you idiot," she said, hands coming up to tightly cup either side of his face. Killian's eyes widened as he looked down at her. He could see the sincerity in her own eyes. She wanted him. Emma let out a deep breath and looked down, thumbs tracing circles along his jaw. He was still frozen.

Emma tugged at his shirt, snapping him out of it. He leaned down and kissed her- gently but passionately as his arm looped around her waist, holding her. When he pulled back, he saw Emma's eyes were swimming with tears. He reached down and brushed away a spare tear that fell.

"I love you too," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. Emma gave him a happy smile and a laugh of delight before kissing him again.


	18. Thank You

**Prompt:**

peaceheather - _I've been giving this prompt to EVERYONE, but: Hook and Emma encounter Lost Boys; Emma escapes to ship thinking Hook was killed. Hook, captured, is somehow led to believe Emma was killed. After a couple days of torment/interrogation/whatever, Hook is dumped on the beach where Snow and Co find him, badly injured. Reactions! Hurt/comfort! Vulnerable shirtless pirates! Whatever you like, actually, just run with it._

**Warnings:** Torture, blood, violence.

* * *

Killian screamed as his body twisted into an unnatural position and let out a choked cry as pain seemed to split him in two. He groaned as he saw Emma beside him, held midair by the same dark magic that tormented him. Something sharp drilled into his skull- or at least it felt like it- and he could hear his bones creak against the pressure of the magic holding him. He glared at their captor, Felix.

"Let her go. Your feud is with me," he said through gritted teeth, his words turning into a animalistic growl. One corner of Felix's mouth turned upwards in a crooked, slimy smirk.

"Why, Hook? Is she important to you?" he jeered and jerked his hand out towards Emma. She let out a howl of pain as blue magic crackled around her. Killian struggled against his magical prison.

"You bastard! Let her go!" he demanded, yelling at him.

Fellix ignored him, an evil glint in his eyes as he continued tormenting Emma. Killian could tell she was trying to fight back, to not scream, but Felix was managing to rip the screams from her body as if they were his own. He had complete control over her. Hook wished the screaming would stop, until it did, after he heard the sharp crack of bone breaking. Felix let go of Emma, and her body fell to the floor limply.

"What have you done?" Killian gasped as Felix motioned for the boys to take Emma away. They dragged her by her feet, and Killian couldn't see her breathing. His heart stilled in his chest as hope began slipping away, and he sobbed.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered opened. She was out on the beach, tossed carelessly next to the waves. The last thing she had seen before she had been dumped was Felix cutting Hook's throat from ear to ear, with crimson blood spilling out onto the floor of the cave. As the fog began lifting from her mind, she could see it all too clearly, and her stomach lurched.

She had been stupid, had been upset over their lack of progress in finding Henry, and had gone stomping into the forest alone. Killian had come after her, to find her and lead her back to the safety of the camp, but the next thing they knew, they had been surrounded by the Lost Boys, with no way out, no way to escape. They had attempted to fight, of course, but once Felix had detained them with his magic, it was over. Emma's own magic was unpredictable and she hadn't known how to fight him.

She couldn't protect Hook, and now he was dead. And it was all her fault.

She winced when she tried to move. Felix had broken her arm, right before killing Hook. Now that she was reminded, the pain became blinding. She sat up carefully, knowing she had to get back to the rest. They needed to know what happened, and she needed them in order to survive and find Henry, who was all who mattered anymore. She clenched her teeth together as she forced herself to stand, and began stumbling down the beach.

* * *

Killian's body shuddered in pain against the knife Felix dragged down across his ribs. He didn't do it the merciful way, which would be just slashing the skin. He did it slowly, making sure Killian felt every cell being ripped open, every morsel of agony, and he did it all with a deranged smile on his face. Killian lost count of how many cuts covered and crisscrossed over his body, but he could feel the sticky blood coating his skin. He spat at Felix and earned himself a slap across the face.

"You'll have to do better than that," Killian gasped out. He couldn't say he'd been tortured before, but he wasn't about to let this boy get the best of him.

"Well, I suppose I've already done my worst. Killing your woman. I really should have drawn it out more...you looked so desperate when she was writhing in pain, with you unable to do a thing but watch."

"Fuck you," Killian snarled.

Felix merely looked amused, but Killian could no longer pretend he didn't care for Emma. His body tensed as Felix began carving into him again.

* * *

Emma let out a gasp of relief when she spotted the _Jolly Roger_ just off shore. She hoped to whatever higher power that her parents were on board. Her skin was overheated from the burning hot Neverland sun, and her lips were dry from the lack of water, resulting in dehydration. Her left arm hung to her side, useless, but still very painful.

When she saw the two figures running towards her, and recognized them as David and Mary Margaret, she fell down to her knees in exhaustion, knowing she would be taken care of from here on out.

* * *

His body was slumped against the cave wall. They didn't have to tie him up anymore- he was too weak to move. He lost track of how many days it had been now. He felt like he was going mad, like insanity was creeping on the edge of his mind. It very well could be. Something in him had snapped when they killed Emma. What was really left for him, now that his last hope was gone? Why was he even holding on anymore?

_Henry._ If he could do one last thing for Emma, it would be to save her son. And that was what kept him breathing through the torture, what kept him determined enough to still defy Felix, to still goad him while the knife was cutting through his skin or a hot iron was sizzling against his back.

* * *

Emma gazed out over the horizon as she stood against the railing of the ship. She avoided going near the helm. It looked wrong without its captain standing there, guiding the magical ship confidently with one hand. Everything felt wrong. She _hated_ Neverland.

Tears pooled in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Gold had easily fixed her broken arm and it was good as new. She was grateful, of course, but she couldn't help but think that it was all too easy. Why should she be healthy and unbroken while Hook's body was laying who knew where, cold and dead?

When she told everyone the news, no one had seemed particularly saddened by Hook's death, and she couldn't understand it, but then again, she was the only one who understood him. No one else had connected with the pirate like she had, and so none of them were grieving like she was.

After they found Henry, she never wanted to see Neverland again.

* * *

Killian could very much feel them dragging him through sand. He cried out when saltwater licked against his skin, against his open wounds. He was stomach down on the ground, and could do nothing to keep the sand from infecting his wounds or keep it from invading his already too dry mouth. There was no struggle as they continued towing him along, and his body trembled in protest of the treatment it was receiving. When the movement stilled and he was left there to die, he didn't know what to think, except that he was very tired. His mind gave over to sleep and darkness.

* * *

While David and Mary Margaret ran ahead of her, Emma remained rooted to the spot. Oh yes, she could see the body laying face down on the beach, but she didn't want to see who it was. She couldn't. She couldn't deal with seeing him, truly dead, and having to accept that what happened wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Some part of her had been holding out, hoping he was still alive, like a foolish girl. When her parents turned him face up, she had to jerk her eyes away.

"He's alive!" Mary Margaret cried, and Emma's heart stilled.

Maybe hope wasn't so foolish.

* * *

She lingered outside the cabin, pacing back and forth. Gold and Regina were with him, and said they needed everyone out so they could concentrate. Emma wasn't sure she trusted them with Hook, but her parents convinced her to stay outside and let the magicians do their work. She could feel Mary Margaret's eyes on her, no doubt wondering when her daughter had begun caring for Hook so much. He was supposed to be this horrible villain, after all.

When the door opened, Emma's head shot up. Regina and Gold came out.

"He's asleep, he'll need to rest," Regina's words were barely spoken before Emma was pushing past her and into the room.

Hook looked better, much better, than he had when they found him. He was still shirtless, but the bloody scars that made Emma cringe and want to murder every one of those Lost Boys no longer mottled his body, and his face seemed a bit more peaceful now, as he slept comfortably. Emma tiptoed forward and helped herself to the chair at his bedside. Her hand combed through his soft black hair, and she swore he smiled in his sleep.

"Emma," she heard him whisper, and his eyes opened slowly.

"I'm right here,"Emma smiled at him. His eyes widened and he sat up. Her hand returned to her lap, and she bit her bottom lip.

"You're...I thought..." he looked around the room, getting his bearings, then looked back at her. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, it seems Felix really pulled one over on us," Emma said, remembering how Gold told her that she must have been enchanted, to think Hook was dead. It was some special form of magical manipulation. She let out a squeak when Hook grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She was frozen for a moment, not sure how to react, before her arms snaked around him and returned the embrace wholeheartedly. She frowned when she realized he was shaking. _Why...? Oh_.

Hook pulled back, the tears in his eyes betraying him as he cupped her face with his hand, and his thumb traced slowly along her cheek. Too close, too intimately...Emma began to draw back out of instinct as warning bells went off inside her head.

"_Emma_," Hook breathed out, and God, when he said her name like_ that_...she couldn't deal with it. She either wanted to run as far away as possible, or surge forward and completely give herself to him. So she decided to fill the space between them with words instead.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dead, or I would have looked for you, I had no idea," she said, thinking back to how hard the past week had been for her. It had to have been a thousand times worse for Hook. For Killian, she corrected herself, and that just scared her even more.

"It's alright, Emma, you found me," he told her. She shook her head and looked down, away from his eyes. It didn't help much, considering her gaze was now on his bare, muscular chest. Killian ran his hand through the back of her hair, and she let out a staggered breath before she finally looked back up at him.

"Screw it," she said to herself, and Killian looked confused for a moment before her lips covered his in a hard, passionate kiss.

His reaction to her was immediate, and he kissed her back, his arm looping around her waist to pull her closer, off the chair and onto his bed. When they finally pulled back from the kiss, Emma's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry, I just..._God_, I thought you were dead, Killian, I saw Felix cut your throat, and then when I saw you on that beach, and you were alive, but so_ hurt_, and this is all because of me-"

"No," Killian interjected and gave her a light peck on the lips. "This is all because of Felix. You are not at fault, love."

Emma watched him and finally nodded when she saw the conviction in his eyes. She embraced him again, her head going to his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him as her eyes fluttered closed, savoring the moment.

"Thank you," Killian said. Emma smiled just slightly as she was reminded of the first time they met.

"For what?" she asked, remaining where she was, eyes still closed.

"For giving me hope," he answered.


	19. This Ship is Alive

**Prompt:**

Anonymous → _Killian teaches Emma how to steer the ship, eventually for some reason (you decide) he reaches from behind her and places his hands over hers. She makes no attempt to push him away. Etc. Captain swan moment. _

* * *

"Too firm a grip," he corrected her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being picky," she said, hands on the pegs of the wheel as Hook stood behind her, teaching her to sail.

"The _Roger_ doesn't like being treated so roughly," he said. Emma scoffed.

"You act like it has feelings."

"_She_. She has feelings," he said. Emma looked back over her shoulder to see him giving her a stern look. "She's made from enchanted wood. She sails herself part of the time. This ship is alive, Emma."

"So...magic ship that has feelings. That's a new one," Emma looked out to the sea again. She jumped when she felt Hook come closer to her, putting his hand over hers. She bit her bottom lip as he repositioned her fingers on the helm.

"Better," he said, his lips right beside her ear. Emma made no move to pull away from him as his cheek brushed against hers.

"Hook..." she said uncertainly. His hand gripped hers.

"You make an excellent pirate," he said.

"I'm not-" Emma protested but he cut her off.

"You're sailing the_ Jolly Roger_. You're a pirate now, no matter how temporarily."

Emma looked at him from the corner of her eye, arching an eyebrow.

"Sure, Hook. We'll go with that," she said, gasping when Hook's hand went to the side of her ribcage, tickling her. She squirmed and laughed.

"No, stop, I'm trying to concentrate-" she said, looking back at him.

"Oh, are you?" he asked, leaning in and brushing his lips against the shell of her ear. A shiver went down Emma's spine as she attempted to keep her concentration. Her determination just encouraged Hook more. His mouth went down from her ear to the side of her neck, teasing at her skin. Emma inhaled sharply.

"Hook..." she said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, moving his lips away. She rolled her eyes at him, and he grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek. Emma smiled and shook her head, a blush remaining on her cheeks as they continued sailing.


End file.
